Borga LaVey
Borga LaVey (ボルゴ ーラヴィ, Borugō Ravu~i) }} |extra1= |bounty= 93,000,000 |}} }} Appearance Borga is tall muscular middle aged man, with black rayhawk-hairstyle and somwhat viking like outfit, which includes loincloth made from animal fur attached with large belt, cloak, which has pair horned skulls in both of his shoulders, made from a similar fur as loincloth and black pearl necklace. Also he wears pair of gauntlets in his hands, two belts in his both upper arms and greaves and sabaton, which upper part is coated with a fur, in his feets. Personality Borga is notable quick-tempered and aggressive person, who usually get angry from minor things such as (in his opinion) too loud noises, creaking doors, slurping etc. When angered, he has a habbit of break anything that is within his arm's reach, such as furnitures, walls, doors, rocks, trees and in some cases, even houses. He does not especially like when he is called with sobriquets, even if they are null and void. His also very stubborn and does not think about things beyond, making many irrational decisions, as when he discovered that his monies to be stolen, he immediately attacking every people in sight, killing them without questions, suspecting each of them to be thief, thinking that over time, he would find the real thief, which shows his lack of care for other humans life. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Borga used very brutal fighting styles that somewhat resemble a real life wrestling. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Tomahawks Borga carries large number of tomahawks in his belt, which he usually uses either in melee combat (with great skill) or as a throwing weapons. Attacks *'Devilock': Borga hurls his oppont in the air, after which he grrabs them from behind while they are still in mid air. He grabs his opponent so that his/hers head is pointing at the ground, making him/her land on the ground face first. Attack is based on two wresling moves, bearhug and piledriver. *'Fauxhawk':Borga grabs his openen, traises them in the air, slams them on the ground and repeats this. Attack is based on wresling move, body slam. **'Dreadhawk': After slaming opponet to ground, Borga jumps in the air in order to hit opponent in throat or stomach with his leg(s). If Borga wants to get more momentum to hit, he spins while still in air, baking blow more powerful. Attack is based on two wresling moves, moonsault and leg drop *'Nohawk':' ' Attack is based after wresling move, dropkick. *'Shark Fin': Borga grabs his opponent from behind, after which he/she is lifted to an upside-down position before Borga falls backwards slamms the opponent's back into the ground. Attack is based on two wresling moves, full nelson and suplex *'Buzz hawk:' Attack is based after wresling move, Backbreaker. *'Ponyhawk:' Attack is based after wresling move, Boston crab. *'Crosshawk': Borga raises his arm(s) horizontally up, runs at his opponent and hits them in their throat or stomach with his arm. Attack is based after wresling move, lariat. *'Fanhawk': *'Bi-hawk': *'Tri-hawk': Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Trivia *Borgas given name comes from real life professional wrestler Tony Halme, whos ring name was "Ludvig Borga" and also "The Viking", referring to his style of clothing. **His surname comes from satanist occultist Anton LaVey, who was author of "The Satanic Bible" and the founder of the Church of Satan. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Helmsman Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Carabe197 Category:Asylum Pirates